


Paper love

by sciencebee



Category: Saving Hope
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Letters, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 15:23:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencebee/pseuds/sciencebee
Summary: A collection of letters exchanged between Sydney and Maggie after 5x12. AU in which Sydney leaves without Maggie but they try to mantain a long distance relationship.





	Paper love

**Author's Note:**

> Although I was over the moon to discover that Maggie and Sydney got their happy ending, I felt like writing this because it all seemed a bit rushed. My intention is not to add unnecessary drama, but to give you an alternate (happy) version of their story.  
> I hate using this excuse, but English is unfortunately not my first language, so mistakes have probably occured. Still, enjoy and make me familiar with your thoughts.

 

Dear Maggie, 

 

It's already been two weeks since I left you and there hasn't been a moment I haven't thought about you.

I finally moved into my apartment. Well, I say 'moved' _,_ but the truth is that there are still so many boxes unopened. At least I bought myself a bed. It's probably the most expensive thing I own right now. It has a special mattress and I even got the goose pillows that you wanted. In fact, every decision regarding this apartment was made considering whether you'd like a certain thing or not.

I took your willpower and that's because I want the best for you. That doesn't mean that I don't like to imagine that one day a better OB/GYN position will be available here for you. For now, I want you to get the best of your new job. You deserve it more than anyone.

I see that you've cut your hair again. Long hair suited you, but I think I like you better with short hair. Remember when you had that crazy hair (I loved it) and I told you to do something about it? I've never seen you wear it like that again. Was it really me that made you change it?

I should return to the real reason why I'm writing you this letter. I'm afraid, Maggie. I'm afraid I've made the biggest mistake. Not that I didn't let you come with me, but that I left. Again. How many times will I Ieave you? And I promised that I wouldn't do that. And look where I am.

I miss you. I miss you in the mornings when I'm making coffee for two, thinking that my sleepy girlfriend would join me soon. I miss you when I'm scrubbing up for another surgery and you're not there to crack a usual joke. I miss you every day and I know that's what I'm going to feel until I see you again.

The days you text me are easier, though. Text me more. Tell me about your patients, about what you had for dinner, tell me everything that crosses your mind. I will do the same if you want me to. If you still want me.

I could've been practical and used the e-mail, but feelings are better expressed on a piece of paper. And my feelings are the same, Maggie. It's just life that got in the way. 

           

                                                                                                                                                                                                     With love,

                                                                                                                                                                                                            Sydney.

                                                                                                                                                 


End file.
